Darkness and destruction, you are my light now
by Phoenix Uchiha
Summary: Naruto was intrigued by the new boy, Sasuke, after a series of events, hurt and tears, will Sasuke be able to love Naruto and protect him, from the demon inside him that thirsts for him, and from another force?


_Author notes_

_I had this idea from Vampire Diaries just thought id mention it so you can understand the story. Sasuke is 17, Naruto turns 17 towards the end of the school year (re arranging them to suit the story) and Naruto's friends are nearly 17._

"Shit, that dream again, but, I don't understand, who is he?" The blonde sat up in his bed and stretched. "Hm, 6am, not too bad I guess." He couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to take a shower early, a time which he wouldn't be late for school for once. He decided to wear his skinny jeans, a plain black tee, converse and a grey hoodie. Until he had to leave at 8:00 he decided to slob in front of the TV, flicking through the channels, a news report caught his attention. "Last night, a body was found behind Blaze Nightclub, it has been identified as 17 year old Konoha High student, Edward Uta. The victim had a bite mark on his neck and blood was drained, also, all bones in both of his arms were broken, if you go out at night, go as a group." Naruto shuddered, he and his friends often went to Blaze, they were there last night, but left at 11:00pm, half an hour before the body was found. His phone bleeped: **HAVE U SEEN THE NEWS? ** It was from Neji.

**YEAH, WELL CREEPY, IT COULD HAVE BEEN US**

**U OVER-REACT NARUTO MEET ME AT MINE, COME OVER NOW, I WANT TO CHECK IT OUT**

**WHY NEJI? WOULDNT IT BE LIKE TAPED OFF?**

**I WANNA TEST SOMETHING, IVE BEEN STUDYING MARTIAL ARTS FOR YEARS, SO MAYBE ON A THEORY OF MOVES, I CAN FIGURE OUT HOW IT HAPPENED**

**LIKE YOU COULD SEE THAT FROM BEING KARATE KID, YEAH RIGHT**

**WHATEVER, JUST COME OVER, L8R**

Naruto had thought that was weird, but left to Nejis anyway, when he got there, he was immediately forcefully marched towards Blaze. "Neji, this isn't an episode of CSI y'know" he smirked.

"Naruto, it's just as I thought."

"Hm?"

"It's why the police are having trouble, there's no evidence at all, no shoe prints, hairs or anything, and from the blood splatter, the victim was hit with so much force, but with the trajectory of the splatters, he wasn't hit with an object, which should be impossible, as no-one has enough strength to do that much damage."

"Let's just go Neji, this place is givin me the creeps." Neji chuckled at his friend's weak stomach -ness and they left, unaware that they were being watched. For the rest of the journey, it was pretty much quiet, unless you were listening to Neji in CSI mode, finally getting to school, the murder was the main topic, everyone was talking about it. A girl who Naruto recognized as being Edwards girlfriend, was sobbing and being comforted by her friends, he felt sorry for her, he knew what it felt like losing someone you care about, as his parents were killed in a car crash when he was 10, he survived and has since been living with his uncle Iruka. Neji quickly steered him off towards their form room, where they took their seats at the back of the class, well, Neji was in front of Naruto. All around them, people were gossiping, crying and wondering about who the killer was. "Hey Naruto, Neji" a pink haired girl smiled. "Hey Sakura, the news was real bad, I feel so sorry for Amy, her and Edward were really close."

"I know Naruto, she'll never get over it, no-one would really, if they lost their other half, if it was Kiba.....I'd be in pieces."

"Sakura, be quiet please, I'm listening" Neji cut in.

"How dare you, what? Listening to what?" Neji just nodded in the direction of the corridor to which the three teens could hear a commotion. Sakura peeked outside and saw that a circle had formed, presumably, a fight was happening. "Neji, I think you need to sort it" Sakura stated, as Neji was respected, and was known for his fighting skills, he sighed and went towards the group. He was just about to get involved when a raven haired boy punched the two boys in the fight, in their guts, and promptly, it ended. Naruto looked at Neji, a silent question, do you know this guy? To which Neji shrugged. The circle scattered as the bell rang. Taking their seats again, their teacher, Kakashi, announced that they had a new student, gesturing towards the door as the raven from before walked in. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked, receiving a quick glare from the boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and that's all you need to know". At his abruptness Kakashi raised an eye, gave his timetable and sent to sit next to Naruto. There were many squeals from girls who thought he was hot, and the boys were like, great, competition. The raven could smell so many intoxicating scents, none of which aroused him apart from one, blood. He craved it, and one seemed to be stronger than the others, calling him, he turned his head slightly, and the aroma was coming from the boy next to him. He gazed at the blonde's neck, the faint pulse stirring his hunger, he wanted to jump on the boy and feed right now, but that would be a bad idea. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. "Hey, you ok, you kinda zoned out." Sasuke looked at who spoke, and it was the owner of the delicious blood, 'what beautiful blue eyes' he thought. "I'm fine" he coldly replied. The blond felt the harsh tone and turned around. "Neji, I'll meet ya at lunch ok? Got double science with Kurenai now."

Inside, Sasuke was amused, he had this boy for two hours now, this could get interesting. Again, the spare seat in science was next to Naruto at the back, and Sasuke couldn't help glancing at him. "We need a few things for today's experiment, Naruto, take the key to the lab store room, and why don't you take Sasuke with you, it'll be good for him to see more of the school." Naruto smiled and took the keys from Kurenai and headed across the school to the store room. Walking there, it was awkward silence, Naruto made small talk whilst Sasuke just went 'Hn'. "You don't talk much do you?" Naruto said.

"Not unless someone has something decent to say, if they just chat shit, there's no point."

"Cocky emo." Sasuke smirked at the comment. "I believe we are here" he stated.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke pointed at the sign, saying science store room and went "Duh." They headed in, and due to the silence, Sasuke could hear the rush of Naruto's blood, and was so tempted to have him right now, but something inside him was stopping him. He felt dizzy and Naruto grabbed him, just as he was going to hit the floor.

"Hey, you ok?!" he asked, the raven looked up and saw those blue eyes filled with concern, then realising, that the blonds hand was on his leg.

"Just tired, now let's get the stuff we came for." He reached up, when he heard Naruto say "you're bleeding."

"It's just a cut."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Naruto, harder than intended, who went flying backwards, and yelped in pain as he connected forcefully into the wall, and landed on a glass measuring jug, which shattered and a sharp piece went straight into his stomach. The blond winced as a tear trickled down his face in pain as the raven was silently screaming at what he'd done, then, the most delicious smell, entered his nostrils, Naruto was bleeding. Silently, Sasuke walked towards the blonde.

_So how was the first chapter? Comments are welcome, even constrictive criticism but no rude comments_

_Thank you ^_^_


End file.
